Alvin and the Chipmunks: Theodore's Nighttime Fun
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Alvin, Simon, and Theodore do their school projects about light and dark. Theodore decides to make a movie for his project, but there is one problem; Theodore is afraid of the dark! Will Theodore discover that there is nothing to be afraid of, and have fun making his movie, or will his fear be too much to handle? Read and find out.
1. Theodore's Assignment

Alvin and the Chipmunks: Theodore's Nighttime Fun

This is a 90s cartoon Alvin and the Chipmunks and Chipettes story that has been on my mind recently, and I thought it would be a good idea to write it. I own nothing expect the ideas for the story. All Rights Reserved go to **_Bagdasarian Productions_**.

Chapter 1: Theodore's Assignment

In California, three chipmunks named Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were all sitting on the couch watching TV. Their songwriter and father Dave walked up to them, and asked them: "Hey fellas, what are you doing?"

"We are just watching a cartoon. Nothing special," Alvin replied as he and his brothers turned their attention to Dave. "Do you three have any homework I can help you with?" Dave asked his sons, looking at them seriously. Knowing Alvin, odds are he didn't do his homework yet.

"I finished mine. It was about how sunlight compared to no sunlight at all, affects people's moods!" Simon replied with a smile on his face. "Well, I did mine on how the dimness and brightness of light affects a person's ability to see in a room!" Alvin answered. "Good! Theodore, what about you? What's your light project?" Dave asked curious about what his third son would do for his homework. Theodore had a nervous look on his face before he finally said: "Well, I'm doing my project on how light and no light affects a person's imagination, and how the object they are afraid of is really something else, but I'm going to need some help. I'm afraid of the dark!"

"Don't worry, Theodore. Alvin, Simon, and I will help out in any way we can," Dave reassured Theodore as he gave him a hug. As they separated from the hug, Dave turned the TV off, and sat down with his sons. "So Theodore, what did you want to do for your project? Did you want make a pie chart, create a bar graph, or do something else?" Dave suggested not really sure what the green-sweater wearing chipmunk was thinking.

"Actually, I was thinking about making a movie. I want to show the class how scare things can look in the dark, but when the lights are turned on, they really aren't!" Theodore said receiving a surprised look from Dave. "Make a movie? That's a great idea, Theodore. It's going to be a lot work, but I think we can pull it off!" Dave said knowing it would be fun for everyone.

The next chapter will be up soon. So, until then, please read and review everyone.


	2. Getting Started

Chapter 2: Getting Started

As Alvin, Simon, and Theodore hugged each other, the phone rang. Dave answered it and talked for a while before hanging up. As the three chipmunk brothers stopped hugging, Dave said to them: "Fellas that was the record company. They want me to come down to the studio to look at some issues they are having with the songs, so would you mind staying here on your own for an hour or two?" "Don't worry, Dave. I'll make sure we behave and try not to cause any problems," Simon replied knowing he would most likely be kept in charge. "Thank you Simon. I'll see you boys in a little while!" Dave responded as he quickly grabbed his car keys, coat, and anything else he needed before leaving. Soon, Dave drove away, leaving the Chipmunks with the house all to themselves.

"So, what would you guys like to do?" Simon asked looking from Alvin to Theodore. Of course, he knew Alvin might have a plan up his sleeve to cause trouble, regardless if it was accidental or not. Theodore thought hard, and then he suggested: "Why don't we get started on my school project?" Simon smiled before replying: "That's a good idea, Theodore. I'll help you!" "I will help too!" Alvin said putting his paw on Theodore's shoulder. "Anyways, Theodore what were you thinking? How did you want to start you're movie?" Simon asked knowing that they had to start somewhere.

"I was thinking about turning all the lights off and looking at what objects look scary with flashlights. But, I think we should first find out what objects either look scary, or make a person look scary, and find out how light affects them. That way it will be easier when we make the movie," Theodore stated. "I like it! Let's look around and see what objects we can test out!" Simon said while the brothers headed upstairs. Once they got some flashlights, they started making a list of items to collect. "Okay, let's try to find five objects that would make a person scary," Simon suggested writing down numbers on a piece of paper. "Also Theodore, since you will need some volunteers to see if the objects are scary or not, Alvin and I will be your volunteers!" Simon said putting the piece of paper and pencil on a table.

"What?" Alvin exclaimed as Simon walked over to him. Alvin couldn't believe that he was actually going to be Theodore's personal assistant for his homework! "Thank you Alvin and Simon. This will be great!" Theodore said now thinking about what they should use.

Thank you for reading, and I'll update soon. Read and review please.


	3. Ghosts and Bed Sheets

Chapter 3: Ghosts and Bed Sheets

Theodore was trying to come up with something simply his brothers could do to look scary. Theodore looked around the bedroom but nothing stood out. It wasn't until he looked at the beds that he got an idea. "I know what would look scary!" Theodore exclaimed now running to the linen closet. Theodore knew what he was looking for, and quickly grabbed some white bed sheets.

However, just as Theodore was heading back to the bedroom, he tripped, causing the white bed sheets to go flying into the air and unfold in midair. Theodore got up and tried to grab the bed sheets, but one of the sheets fell on top of Theodore trapping him underneath! Miraculously, the bed sheet covered Theodore managed to grab the other bed sheets before blindingly walking back towards his and his brother's bedroom.

Simon and Alvin meanwhile were waiting in the bedroom wondering what Theodore was doing. "You think Theodore needs any help?" Simon asked Alvin cautiously. "No, Theo knows what he's doing. Besides, it's not like he's going to scare us! We're supposed to be scary, not him!" Alvin answered. Then out of nowhere, the bed sheet covered Theodore entered the bedroom, still carrying the other white bed sheets while walking around unable to see.

"Ah! It's a Ghost!" Alvin screamed as he and Simon ran towards Simon's bed, and hugged each other as the sheet covered Theodore continued to walk blindingly towards them. However, as Theodore kept walking under the white sheet, he tripped on the sheet causing the two white bed sheets he was carrying to flying into the air, unravel, and landed on top of Alvin and Simon! "Ahhhhh! Help! What's going on?" Alvin screamed trying to get out of the bed sheet. "Ah! I can't see! Get me outta here!" Simon cried out as he too struggled to get out of his own white bed sheet.

All three chipmunk brothers were now stuck under the white bed sheets, looking like ghosts as they struggled to get the sheets off of themselves, yelling for help. After several minutes of blindingly walking around the bedroom, and making futile attempts to get the sheets off, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore managed to get the white bed sheets off of themselves.

Once they all hugged each other, Simon asked Alvin and Theodore if they were okay. They asked the same question and everyone was alright. Then, Alvin thought of something. "Wait a minute, where's the ghost?" he asked his brothers.

Thank you and I'll update the next chapter soon. Read and Review please.


	4. Looking in the Attic

Chapter 4: Looking in the Attic

"What ghost?" Theodore asked Alvin. He had no idea what Alvin was talking about.

"After you left, Simon and I were talking and then out of nowhere this white ghost came into our bedroom, and scared us!" Alvin explained as Simon nodded in agreement. Theodore gave his brothers a confused look, before he suddenly understood what Alvin meant.

"Oh, that was no ghost; it was me. I went to get some bed sheets so you and Simon could pretend to be ghosts, but I tripped and one of the bed sheets landed on top of me. I came back for help, and you two must have thought I was a ghost!" Theodore explained before all three of the chipmunk brothers laughed. After Alvin and Theodore helped put the white bed sheets away, they decided to check out the attic for anything spooky that Theodore could use for his movie.

Alvin, Simon, and Theodore all grabbed flashlights before heading up to the attic. Upon entering the attic, they knew one thing for sure; it was scary up there in the dark. The three chipmunks split up to look for objects that could be used. Theodore looked over by an open chest, Alvin looked by some old boxes, and Simon looked behind a white bed sheet that was hiding a section of the attic filled with bedroom supplies.

As Theodore looked over by the chest however, he accidentally tripped and fell into the chest! The inside of the chest was filled with white bed sheets, and as Theodore tried to get out, he started to get tangled in them. Soon, Theodore got stuck under one of the white bed sheets and as the bed sheet covered chipmunk got out of the chest, Theodore began wondering around. Poor Theodore was completely clueless as to where he was going; especially since he couldn't see under the sheet.

"Ahhhh! Alvin? Simon? Anybody? Wh-What's going on?! I can't see anything!" Theodore cried out as he struggled to get out of the white bed sheet. Meanwhile, while Theodore was having trouble with the bed sheet, Alvin was looking around inside some boxes, and Simon was looking at the bedroom items. All Simon could find were toys, some blankets, and a bed that was neatly made. The neatly made bed surprised Simon, so he decided to take a look.

Thank you for reading and I'll try to update soon. Read and Review please.


End file.
